Pride
by Sheikm
Summary: "I mean, maybe you just like rainbows, but I was pretty sure that you… I mean, I saw how you used to look at Belle and Tiana and—" Modern AU. Anna takes Elsa to a Pride Parade. Gay ensues. [Elsanna]


**Title: **Pride  
**Summary: **"I mean, maybe you just like rainbows, but I was pretty sure that you… I mean, I saw how you used to look at Belle and Tiana and—" Modern AU. Anna takes Elsa to a Pride Parade. Gay ensues.  
**Author's Notes: **I blame elsannaheadcanons on Tumblr because something like this came up a bit ago.

* * *

Elsa had absolutely no idea how her sister had talked her into this. Somewhere between her sister grabbing her hand and them somehow ending up in the (admittedly blinding) sunlight, Anna still clinging tight to her hand and dragging her along, she'd seemingly spaced out. She could remember vague snatches of the conversation, but...

"Wait. Where are we going again?" What had she _agreed_ to? She couldn't work it out simply by _looking_ at Anna, her sister clearly focused on more important things. Like trying to see if she could ping one of the silicone bracelets she always wore around her wrist at the person nearest to them whilst still walking, using some inventive combination of one hand and her teeth. "Anna?"

She poked her sister's shoulder with her free hand, causing her to fumble the bracelet, drop it, and then swear. Profusely. "Sorry!"

Anna rolled her eyes, letting go of Elsa's hand and ducking down to grab the bracelet, slipping it back onto her wrist. "You like ladies. I like ladies. There's a thing for ladies who like ladies and guys who like guys and-"

"Wait, what?"

Anna arched an eyebrow, as if her sister had said one of the dumbest things in the universe, and Elsa flushed. Had she always been obvious? Was Anna the only one who knew? Oh, God, what if their parents knew, what was she meant to- and she was rambling. Mentally. Lovely.

"You asked me where I got this thing. It was kind of a hint." She indicated the rainbow-coloured bracelet she'd been playing with, now rather firmly back where it belonged. "I mean, maybe you just like rainbows, but I was pretty sure that you… I mean, I saw how you used to look at Belle and Tiana and-"

"You noticed that?!" And Elsa had thought she'd been so subtle! "I. I don't. I wasn't even…"

Anna nudged her sister with her shoulder, taking her hand and tangling their fingers together. "It's okay, you know. Everyone starts somewhere!" A pause. She made a face. "But _Belle_?"

And despite herself, and the rising nerves that threatened to overtake her, Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "She's my friend, Anna. I don't know why you're not fond of her."

Anna muttered something indistinct under her breath, something that Elsa could _swear_ included the words 'stealing my sister from me', before brightening as something caught her eye, pretty much yanking her sister forward. _When did Anna get so strong? _"This way! You're going to _love_ this, Elsa, I promise…"

It was right about then that it clicked. _Oh, God. Anna's dragged me to a goddamn pride parade_.

"Just, uh, don't look at the half-naked men." Anna made another face, even more disgusted than the one that she'd made at the thought of Belle and her sister. Elsa found it strangely adorable, a feeling she quickly tried to squash. "Mulan and me came last year, and she came out of it wanting to never see another naked man again…"

"Half-naked… Anna!" For someone as pale as she was, Elsa had certainly turned a vivid shade of red. Anna just giggled, squeezing her sister's hand and dragging her further into the crowd, shooting her rapid-fire questions about just what kind of women she liked and how she liked them and oh, had she done anything? With other women, that was?

Elsa mostly choked out semi-coherent answers, trying to keep her eyes off some of the women in the crowd. _Not like they're what I'm into anyway_. Slowly, her sister put together a proper portrait of just who was out for - someone with red hair, maybe blue eyes, clever and witty and loving and maybe just a little crazy.

Silently, she prayed that the pieces wouldn't fall into place. That Anna wouldn't realise the secret that'd burned in her chest for _years_ now. Thankfully, the girl seemed oblivious, rambling about this girl she knew - Aquata? Adrina? Ariel? She wasn't listening - that was obviously _perfect_ for Elsa, even if she was a bit scatter-brained. A regular fish out of water!

"I could set you up a date! Ariel's been looking for someone ever since Eric blew her off." Something that Anna herself could _never_ understand. He'd seemed so nice before Vanessa came along! Maybe people just got _weird_ when they fell in love, she wasn't sure… "It's been _so long_ since you last went on a date too, so, you know, it'll work out!"

Elsa shook her head, almost imperceptibly. "My tastes are… very specific, Anna." The secret attraction she held, wrong as she knew it was, was slowly starting to bubble towards the surface. There was no running from it today. "There's only one person I could ever think of like that…"

Anna pouted, for all of a moment, before it dissolved back into her usual smile. "Then tell me about _them_! Gotta have met them for you to know that!"

Yet again, Elsa's fair skin flushed as she tore her eyes away from her sister, trying to focus more on the people around them. She winced at the sight of one of those half-naked men Anna had warned her about. _I can see why this'd put Mulan off men…_ "They're… well, I've known them almost all my life. She's always been there for me, as long as I can remember."

Anna let out a hum, looping her arm through her sister's and leaning closer than was strictly necessary. "Aaaaaand?"

She had to have caught the hitch in her breathing. _Had_ to. Elsa mentally berated herself for being so _obvious_, trying to focus just on speaking. They were in a thinner part of the crowd now, allowing them to talk quieter. "And she knows me. Better than I know myself. She's always able to make me laugh, holds me when I cry, talked our parents into accepting me for who I am…"

She could see the wheels turning in Anna's mind. She braced herself for the very worst, taking in a shaky breath, fully expecting to be laid into, to be slapped, to be called a pervert, an abomination, a- wait, did Anna just…?

Anna had pushed herself up and pressed a kiss against her sister's cheek. Innocent enough. What was _less_ innocent was what she whispered into her sister's ear as she pulled away… or, more accurately, the way she said it.

"I should've dragged you to Pride _years_ ago."

What followed was the least graceful thing that Elsa had _ever_ done. Overcome by some kind of newfound and crazy courage, she yanked her sister into a kiss, perhaps a little _too_ hard if how their teeth clashed was anything to go by. She muttered an apology into the kiss, more than a little soothed by Anna's response.

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt… free. Unrestrained. When Anna pulled away from the kiss, she tugged her pride bracelet off her wrist, sliding it onto Elsa's. "I think this means you can keep this one."


End file.
